Only Him HidaSasoDei
by AJBwasntHere
Summary: Story I wrote ages ago. It's really crap and cheesy but I figured, why the hell not! First Yaoi I ever wrote so warning, it is really shit. Sasori is already in a relationship with Deidara, who is madly in love with him, but Sasori is questioning his feelings towards Deidara. Everyone gets a shock when Hidan finally shows his undying love for the puppet master.
1. Chapter 1

Since that day, for 27 years, the day my parents died, I've felt alone. Like there's a gap inside me. Even as a puppet, I feel this gap. Nothing seems to fill it…what is it?…why do I have?…how can I get rid of it?…These questions always roll around in my head…why?

.

"Danna!"  
"huh?" there he was in front of my eyes. The only person to ever say they loved me, Deidara. We've been together for about 6 months. When we first got together, the gap went away, but slowly it's coming back and it feels bigger then before.

He came running up to me and hugged me "I missed you!" he yelled with his head nudged into my chest "I was only gone for a day" I sighed. every time I went on a mission I got the same thing.

"your bitch always misses you" I heard. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Hidan. He was always there when I came back, always. As if he went there when I left the base and didn't move till I came back so he can pass some remark. I was going to say something, but it annoys him more when I don't. "shut up Hidan!" Deidara yelled at him "at least Danna is lovable, un" "who needs it anyway" he scuffed before walking off, as usual. Deidara kissed my cheek. "Deidara, can you help in the kitchen please" Konan called "this curry isn't gonna cook it self. It's hard cooking for ten ya know" she looked in our direction. Funny, there was over 50 hallways and tunnels in the akatsuki base but the kitchen, sitting room and front door were all in view of each other. "sure Konan, un" he kissed my cheek again before walking into the kitchen to help. Konan winked at me, she's the only person that knows that pein gives me some of the hardest missions.

I hung my cloak up, feeling like a school boy. Why? It's one thing when the leader of an evil origination tells you that you have to hang your cloak up whenever you come back. It's another when he has NAMES on each hook and yours being tailored to your height. At least the others had to as well. I walked on the small white line that separated the sitting room from the kitchen. It was dead straight from the front door to the door that brings you into the maze called the rest of the akatsuki base. I walked through it and down the hall and just as I rounded the turn "hi there shorty" Hidan was waiting there. His room was unfortunately down the same hall as mine and he loved sneaking up on the other members who's rooms were down here too. "what do you want Hi-damn" I said as monotonously "just saying hi" he chuckled petting my head like I was some pet "woof woof, I'm not a dog" I glared at him, truly, I was ready to kick him in the face.

I tried to walk on put he pushed me back "hey, I'm having a conversation here" "well I'm not" I pulled a kunai out of my back pocket and stuck it through his wrist. "that fucking hurts!" he yelled as him pulled his hand away. I walked quickly away and went into the bathroom "yeah, keep running!" I heard him yell as I closed the door. I looked in the mirror, a small trail of his blood rested on my forehead, great.

I had a quick shower before joining the rest for dinner. Stupid new human body, it need to much catering. I was the last there, the only place left was between Deidara and Hidan, can this day get any worse. I sat down between them "hey danna, what toke you so long?" Deidara chirped with a happy innocent expression on his face "he was to busy hiding from me!" Hidan commented "Danna wouldn't hide, he's brave, un" "as a marshmallow" "take that back or you'll be sorry, un!" Konan came up behind them "be quite" she flicked them both behind the ear "what's the rule about the dinner and breakfast table" "no fighting" they both answered at the same time, rubbing the side of there heads "konan, I know you're the only women in akatsuki but you aren't there mother" the leader laughed, the only time he laughs was when he talked to konan. They weren't in a relationship, it was just that they were very close friends. "well then there real mothers must be ashamed of themselves for not doing the job right" she said setting down plates of curry. It did actually feel more of a dysfunctional family then an evil organization.

Konan was like a mother, she cooked and whenever people started having tiny fights over nothing she usually stopped it. Pein was like an abusive father, always bossing us around and giving us jobs and missions, and occasionally making a new stupid rule like 'no fighting at the table' or 'I always get the last slice of pizza' and Tobi was just the retarded little brother.

Konan sat the plates down and we all dug in. Deidara just ate and talked to Kisame, Hidan spent the whole time elbowing me more then eating. Whenever I tolled him to stop his reply was the same "I'm enjoying my meal, what are you gonna do? Kill me?". the long meal was over and I went to my room. Stupid Hidan. Changed into my Pjs, simple red and black chequered pants and white short sleeved tee, and got under the covers of my bed. I picked up the book I had been reading: Red, Blue and Orange, Orphaned by War. I knew it was about leader and konan and some other guy but when I brought it up they said they didn't know anything.

About 2 hours later I heard thunder. Deidara ran in and jumped onto my bed "Hiya Danna!" his hair run down along his back instead of being in a tight pony-tail. He was wearing a pair of sky blue pyjama pants that cut off right above his ankles and a black sleeveless shirt that looked like the sleeve had actually been ripped off by some wild animal that had just missed his arms. A bolt of lighting struck made him jump. "umm Danna" he said sounding a little embarrassed, I knew it wasn't the question it was the fact that the lighting had scared him. I put my book down on the side table "get in if you want" I tried to say it normally but it came out more like a laugh. He got in right next to me, no where near the other side of the bed, but I didn't mind. I flicked the light off and wrapped my arms around him, he snuggled right into my chest and soon fell asleep. Despite the fact that I had to struggle to get my arm out from under him he was very cute when he was asleep, he looked more delicate then a china doll. Soon after the storm lightened up and before I knew it my eyes were closed and I was asleep with the adorable little blond still clinging to me


	2. Chapter 2

"daddy, where are you going?" a small voice echoed, a child's I'm guessing "were going on a mission" a deeper toned voice sounded, but I still couldn't see the source "we'll be back soon Sasori dear" huh? Mom? Dad? I saw them, in their suna shinobi. There running towards the gates "don't worry" I heard a gentle voice, I turned and seen…granny? "they'll be back sooner then you think"

.

Huh, what am I doing in the hallway of my home in suna? why is it dark again? "curse you" "granny" the little voice, it's whispering. Wait, is that me? Yes, when I was eight! "curse you white fang of konoha" she's…crying

"Danna" Deidara whispered when I woke up. That dream, it always starts at the same point and ends at the same time. It's like my life is on a roundabout. "Danna, you awake?" he whispered softly "yeah, I' awake" I looked out the window across from the bed. He just continued to hug me. I think we just laid there for about twenty minutes before we got breakfast, to my luck, Hidan wasn't awake yet.

I think it was a good half hour before the rest of the members got up, but no Hidan. For once I actually got a little worried about him, I know he's a late sleeper but it was nearly two o' clock. Deidara got sent on a mission with Tobi, Kakuzu and Zetsu had work to do for the akatsuki funds. It's Saturday so Konan dragged Pein out of the base for groceries and the rest of them were doing this and that, I could hardly remember. Pein forgets that I don't get on with Hidan so me and him were stuck in the base together.

I was sitting on the couch watching TV. It was about three thirty before the silver haired menace emerged from his tomb of weapons. "good morning Pinocchio" he sang. "wrong time zone baka" I answered, even when he's happy he's annoying. He went into the kitchen and continued shouting lyrics of some song. "will you shut up!" I yelled back but he continued. I threw a kunai at him and he shut up. "I'm only singing Pinocchio" he laughed at me "you suck!" I yelled back at him hoping he'd get the message already. He came up behind me and poured a glass of water over my head.

"you suck!" he yelled right into my ear. I grabbed him from his hair and pulled him over the couch, crashing into the coffee table in front of me. "that hurt you fucker!" "don't yell". he glared at me and I glared back. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me off the couch, my head hit the ground quicker then I thought. Gravity, you hurt me again. "not funny now Pinocchio" he chuckled "I didn't say it was funny, I said don't yell" I just laid on the ground. If I stood up he'd only drag me back down. He went to punch me I stopped it and bent his wrist backwards "I'm sorry, was that meant to do something" he was about to try and bunch me again when Pein and Konan walked in.

"oh come on!" konan dropped her bags at the door. Here comes mom "we leave you alone for a few hours and you start fighting, are you children or S-ranked criminals!" she pull Hidan away from me. "help!" Pein yelled, he was being crushed under about fifteen bags that had just been piled on him by the looks of it. He could take the weight. He was just looking for a way to get Konan's attention away from us.

Hidan ran off back to his room and I got back on the couch. Stupid Hidan. He was annoying as hell. But there's something about him. Something that makes this emptiness go away whenever he's around. He distracts me from it then makes it feel smaller and smaller till it's gone and when he's gone again it comes back.

Deidara and Tobi walked in about half an hour later. "Danna!" he ran and jump on top of me "I barley saw you this morning, un" Tobi fallowed him "Tobi get off me!" Deidara looked like he was going to rip tobi to shreds in a few minutes. "hey Tobi, why don't you go chase the butterflies" I mumbled underneath the two. Deidara was very light, mainly because he had to keep his weight down so he could use those birds to there full extent but Tobi was a hippo in weight.

To my luck, Tobi jumped off and headed towards the back door. The garden, apart from the fact that it's surrounded by high walls of rock that are way to steep to climb on the outside, even with chakra control, was rather nice. It was originally just a field to train but now it had a pool, tons of trees and a jacuzzi. Why they had those things in there I will never know. Deidara on the other hand lied there with his head buried into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and he soon fell asleep, so did I.

We both missed dinner so we decided to go out to eat instead. It has been a good while since we were on our own and it was nice to be with him without the others looking over, especially Pein. "how about the Abura de Ageta Raibu this time, Danna? un" we had been walking for a good while in the direction of a local ramen shack when he asked. It had been a while so I agreed. The Abura de Ageta Raibu wasn't a really fancy restaurant but it had something about it that made you remember.

We got there in no time and got out in no time. Only because we were to hungry to talk. We were walking back to the base when I felt raindrops. I didn't mind walking in the rain but Deidara just recovered from a flu and I didn't want him getting sick again anytime soon. I pulled him off the path and into the forest. The colliding branches made a great canopy. We waited for about five minutes and the rain only got heavier and heavier with each minute that past. "Danna" the blond nudged his partner's shoulder "it's past eleven, leader will kill us if we go back this late" eleven? Wow the day had past quickly.

I noticed a small inn through some trees. "we can stay there for the night, I'm not in the mood for a camp out" I grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him into the direction of the inn. Only us and three other people were here. Two of them worked here and the third looked to old to remember anything, so we were okay. The room we were stuck with was nicer then the building looked.

I started at the ceiling, lost in my own mind. I noticed my life was starting to break the cycle or what happened in my life, that most likely means something big was coming. Like before I came across granny and the pink-haired one, I mistook my shampoo with konan's. I noticed quickly but I was stuck with blue streaks in my hair for a week and got many comments off some of the members asking if I was going scene.

The blond emerged from the bathroom at last. "Danna~" he light voice brought me back to reality at that very moment. I looked and saw the blond standing in the doorway blushing madly; all that covered his body was a shirt and a pair of boxers. He walked over to me and kissed me.

I pulled him down onto the bed, ripping the shirt off him. A moan escaped through his lips when I kissed his neck. The boy is so sensitive. I tore my own cloths off while he was busy trying to keep up. I kissed him rougher, he had to push me away to take in some air. I could tell he wanted it bad, so I gave it to him.

I woke up with Deidara snuggled into my chest in my arms. He was still fast asleep. I held him a little tighter but made sure not to wake him. He looked more fragile then a new born when he was sleeping like this.


	3. Chapter 3

"oww" "stop your whining" Kakuzu yelled, banging his fists on the wall "but the beds really fucking hard!" I tossed in my bed, it was harder then fucking concrete. At least on concrete I could get some stupid rest! Kakuzu always wakes up at five am, no matter what time he goes to bed at. So I get into his bed when he leaves. The only problem is that our rooms are right next to each other and the wall separating them isn't solid at all. Stupid fucking cheapskate.

(writer's note PLEASE READ: if you haven't spiked it yet, this is Hidan's point of view.(POV) I decided to do this to mix things up a bit but since a majority is Sasori's POV there might be parts where it says "_'s POV" but that's only because I couldn't come up with anything else for the character to say/do. Thanks for reading)

I eventually gave up on my rock bad and lied down on the floor. It was wood but ten times better then the bed. The fucking blankets barely have any warmth so I was still wearing my akatsuki cloak. I bet this is how all the fucking newbie's get treated! It's a pain in the ass!

I finally got to sleep but not for long. Remember how I said Kakuzu always wakes up at five am and the wall isn't at all solid. Sometimes he wakes up at four and when he wakes up at four, he's louder then a fucking rhino! I heard his loud as fuck footsteps get quieter and quieter till I couldn't hear anything. "fuck yeah" I whispered to myself as I ran into his room and got in him bed. Still warm.

I think I woke up about two hours later. The first thing that came to my mind. What was he doing right now?

~Deidara's POV~  
Danna, my Danna. he didn't know I was actually awake, but if he did know he wouldn't be holding me right now. Call me whatever you want but it's nice just lying here with him. I think it was maybe twenty minutes before I opened my eyes. We would have to head back soon or else leader would assume were dead.

"oh great, we don't have to search for you bodies" Pein ever so nicely greeted us when we came through the door. Stupid leader. "SENPAI!" tobi threw himself at me, I fell backwards back through the door "tobi thought you were dead, why was Senpai gone so long" "get off me idiot!" I yelled, waking his head but it was no good. Sometimes I wonder if there's even a brain in that head, probably not. He clung to my waist, yelling and muttering words, no human alive could ever make any sense of what sounds he was making. I only got three words, "dead", "senpai" and "don't".

I tried to pry his arms off me, ignoring his tantrum. Finally, Danna helped by pulling the boy off me but let go off him when I got to my feet. So I pretty much had tobi following me and clinging to me for the whole day.

I tossed in my bed, I could lightly hear Danna in his room, working on his puppets. He said that he likes doing his work when it's late sometimes 'cause it means less distraction. I don't sleep till I can't hear him anymore, just a habit. I use to peek through the key-hole till he went to bed when he did the work. Just to look at him. But that was before we got together…and before leader caught me. The little shuffling noises I could hear began to soften and my eyes began to close.

~by morning~

"plus" I mumble to myself, I smile slowly crossing my face. This would be risky. But I'm willing. This will be such a big surprise to him.

~Hidan's POV~  
I'm gonna kill Kakuzu one of these days, making me sleep on rock! When I left my room I was greeted by the sight of the bastard. He stopped right in front of me "what the fuck do you want, fleabag." "stop getting into my bed" he growled then walked past me. How the hell did he figure out.

Before I could turn around and head for the kitchen I caught sight of the red-head. He always looks at me pissed. "Morning" I greeted him. he stopped in his tracks, obviously he was just going to walk past me "what do you want?" he asked…or mumbled, more or less, "just saying good morning" I answered, successfully not laughing at his question. Can't a guy just say morning to another guy without getting questions flung at him

"oh" he mumbled before walking past me. Instead of heading down for breakfast, I went back into my room.

Why can't I just tell him? I know he's gay. Yeah, he's with that blond brat, but…if only I could just tell him. I slid down the door and held my knees into my chest. I never get so emotionally attached to anyone!


	4. Chapter 4

~Sasori's POV~

Stupid Hidan, it's like everything he does pisses me off! Everything about akatsuki gets on my nerves. I just want to leave, run away from all this, start a new future for myself and only me. But it's too late. Akatsuki turned me into a criminal, a betrayer…a murderer…

Just as I'm about to enter into the living area of the base, the door flings back and hits me straight in the face. I stumble to the floor before Itachi Uchiha makes his way through the door  
"sorry Sasori, didn't know you were there" he says in the usual emotionless tone. I know I speak like that most of the time to, but he does it like it's going out of style  
"it's fine" I reply, getting back onto my feet when I'm really thinking _you swing that thing like it's gonna save your miserable life you prick!_

Yes, itachi gets on my nerves a lot to, the way he has to tears every door off it's hinges. The only one who doesn't is Deidara. I walk past him without saying another word. Kisame and Zetsu are chatting in the kitchen, Kakuzu and Konan are arguing over what to put on TV. I get coffee and just sit across from Pein at the dining table, who is engrossed in the newspaper  
"anything interesting?" I ask  
"same old" he replies in a grumpy tone, the newspaper usually does that to him "to many adds, selfish celebrities, pointless topics" he crumples the paper into a ball "same old world, corrupted by war and their own selfish needs"  
"not much change" I say. Despite the fact that Pein was the one who dragged here, he's the only one who can hold up a real conversation "you seem more depressed them usual, something up?" I lie, he seems okay, but I need something to keep the conversation going  
"just the realization that were getting nowhere fast" he replies, slouching back into his chair. Then it breaks and he's send onto the floor before cursing Kakuzu for being cheap.

I sit back, drinking my coffee and watching the argument. I hear someone walk behind me. Deidara. He wraps his arms around my neck before he brings his face to my side and kissing me cheek "morning Danna" he slightly sings with a smile spread across his face. I smile back, not as wide of course. But I have the feeling he's hiding something.

~Hidan's POV~

After controlling my emotions I make my way to the living area. When I enter I see the blonde boy with his arms around him. Their smiling at each other. I just wanna puke at this sight! I ignore them as much as I can. But soon I find myself eating cereal and staring at them.  
"what's wrong with you?" I hear and turn to see Kisame and Zetsu staring at me  
"nothing" I answer, glaring at them, then Zetsu's black side exchanges one back  
"why have you been staring at them?" Kisame asks, nudging his head in Deidara and Sasori's general direction.  
"I wasn't staring at them, idiot. And mine your own business, human fish fuck up" I nearly yell at him, he rolls his eyes at me then faces Zetsu once more. I'm about to throw my bowl at him before Kakuzu pulls me back and slams my head to the ground "what the fuck is wrong with you!"  
"you" he replies. I huff and turn my head to the side. I haul myself onto my feet again.

I finish my breakfast and head back to my room. I spend a good six hours praying to jashin for forgiveness. For letting Kakuzu stop me from tearing Kisame to pieces. For not pulling all of the fuckers hearts out. And for the greatest sin of all, falling in love.

Once I'm done, I lie on the floor thinking why did it have to be him. Why did it have to be Sasori? Of all people. He hates my very existence. He always turns away from me. Is that why? Is it because he goes to such lengths to ignore me? Because the only real way to make him notice me is to make him want to kill me? I feel a pain in my chest thinking about it. To make things worse, he's with that blond joke. I don't care what the situation is. Sasori deserves better then…then…then that!

My eyes shut as I drift off to sleep. Obviously from blood loss. All I see is him. He sits on my lap, his arm around my neck, mine wrapped around him. He tells me how much he loves me, never wants to let me go, be with me and only me and how I'm more beautiful then any piece of art. Before his lips and mine can kiss, I'm brought back to reality. My dreams are cruel. They taunt me with everything I want but can never have.

I pray again for another two hours. Knowing what I had dreamed must've angered jashin for not being loyal to his wishes. I check the clock, eleven thirty. Great, I've missed dinner. I bet Kakuzu saw me on the floor and told everyone I was dead or something.

I walk down the hall. The second I lift my head my eyes come into contact with brown ones. He walks directly into me.  
"watch it" he grumbles  
"not my fault your so tiny" I reply, yeah this seems harsh since I got a crush on the guy, but it's the only way he pays attention to me  
"what did you just say" he scowls back  
"sorry, can you not hear me down there. Hello!"  
"I might be small but I can make your life a living hell and feel pain you never felt before"  
"your already looking at me, how much more worse can it get? and I highly doubt you can show me pain I don't like"  
He pins me to the wall behind me. I'm already surprised by the strength of him compared to his size, since I'm nearly already losing circulation in my hands. He brings his face a few mere centimetres from mine. He's so close to me compared from when he'd act like I didn't even exist. "don't screw with me" he hisses. I hear footsteps and before it's known, Deidara stands at the end of the hallway, shocked at the sight. Sasori let's go of my wrists and I fall onto the ground, now aware that I had tripped and he was holding me up. Seemed weird he was taller them me all of a sudden. I rub my numb wrists.

~Sasori's POV~

I see Deidara and let go of Hidan. He's in total shock. I see his eyes tearing up  
"Deidara" I begin "it's not what you think"  
"shut up!" he yelled before running back to his room, crying.  
At first, I'm mesmerized. Then, anger wells up in me. I grab Hidan by his neck and drag him up so our eyes at the same level. "you. This is your fault" I hiss at him  
"how's this my fault? Not my fault he's been fucking itachi" he replies.  
"you're a liar. He'd never do that" but at the moment, I'm questioning it.  
"shut up" he smirks and get's back onto his feet "let's go" he slams me into a closet  
"ow" I moan "that hurt you fucker"  
"aww, did I hurt the little puppet" I swing my leg and send him falling onto the ground before pining him down "oh, puppet wanna play" he closes the door with his hand, grabs my wrists and turns me so I'm on the ground. I struggle to get free. Whatever he's doing, I don't like it. I don't like it at all. My entire body freezes when his lips crash into mine.

He's kissing me. It's so powerful yet passionate at the same time and I find myself unable to move. It's like he's hands are trying to explore every part of my body as he pulls every piece of clothing off me. Then himself. I'm too caught up with it all till he has us just in our boxers and a try to pull away, but he answers by slamming my back into the wall of the closet. My body is getting hotter and hotter. It's like he just flipped a switch and made me submissive to him. My skin feel like it's on fire and I want him more and more to just take me, but he continues to tease me. Licking my neck, kissing me roughly, using his hands to keep me in one place where he can do whatever he wants to me. Then he does and I find myself moaning and screaming his name. I've never felt anything like it.

When it's over, I'm still to entranced to do anything but try and catch my breath. When I finally regain myself I realize everything that just happened, get dressed quickly and sprint out of the closet down to my room, leaving him in the closet.

How could I let him do that? Let him violate me in such ways? My head is spinning with questions. But what I really want to know is why he did that, but I doubt it's the time to be asking questions. I sleep in my shirt. Hidan? This morning I hated everything about the man. Now, I'm falling deeper and deeper in love with him just because of something that probably happened by accident.

~Hidan's POV~

I sit in the closet, sickened by my actions yet proud, but I probably given him another reason to hate me. Then I remember the look on his face, him crying out my name and a smile creeps across my face. I say he anything but hates me about now.

~Deidara's POV~

My eyes begin to sting from the tears. What was Danna doing? He was so close to Hidan. Was he going to kiss him? I begin to sob again.

Then I remember who I'm thinking of. This is Hidan and Sasori. They were basically born on two different planets. They were probably fighting more then anything. I wipe the tears from my eyes, happy. Then I begin to laugh at myself for thinking of something so stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

~Deidara's POV~

Danna is so silent in his room when I knock in. "whoever it is, it's not the time" he answers, but I stick my head around the door anyway. It looks as if he just ran a triathlon in his bed. He obviously got the sheet lose and just toke it off instead of fixing it and the duvet is half-way out of the covers, never mind his hair is in a lump at the side.  
"Danna?" I whisper. He shoots up as if a bomb went off in his head - minus the screaming in pain part - and just stares at me. I enter the room now that he knows it's only me, walk over and sit on the bed next to him. I still haven't looked him in the eye, ashamed of what I misjudged as him cheating on me when I'm sure he was only threatening him. I swallow hard then look at him "I'm sorry. I don't know what made me react to something so minor" now I hear laughing. He's laughing. He hugs me, muffling his laughs into my T-shirt. I slowly hug him back, smiling. I have the urge to tell him, but with my silly reaction still setting in, I highly doubt it's the time.

~Hidan's POV~

My neck killing me by the time I pull myself out of the closet. It's surprisingly more comfortable then my bed.  
"what were you doing in there?" I hear a muffled voice and at once know it's Kakuzu, grumpy fuck.  
"non of your fucking business"  
"yeah" he replies the mumbles walking past "I'm not sure I exactly want to know either"

I take a quick shower before heading to the living area and see Sasori with Deidara again. Instead of the usual pain in my chest, I have to try and stop myself from laughing. People begin to stare at me so I just leave the base.

About two or three miles away, I break down in laughter. He's so pathetic. Not thinking for a second something had happened between me and Sasori. Sasori must've said something to him, or Deidara was to stupid to realize. I know one thing for sure, I'm gonna have to be the one to break it off between them, and there's only one way to do it.

~Sasori's POV~

Deidara got called away for something, probably a mission, and I got some time to think. I have to sort things out. I know I don't love Deidara anymore, he's just becoming an annoyance to have around. I have to say something to Hidan about what happened too, but what? There's not really a lot of sense in it. I love him but at the same time I hate him. Which is it? He drives me crazy!

He walked out of the base laughing. I bet it was me and Deidara, what else could it be? Deidara will be back any minute…so will Hidan…what can I do? At this point I'm practically in a ball, my forehead held against my knees. A knock on the door pulls me back to reality and I hope it's Deidara. I answer it and find I'm wrong.  
"this came for you" itachi hands me a china white envelope with a red and black trim. I take it and close the door while opening it "some people say thank you ya know" I reopen the door  
"thank you, now get lost" and I slam the door. As if I care about manners towards him. I pull the letter from the envelope. Some guy called Ebizo died…who was he? Oh yeah, my granduncle. I crumble up the letter and throw it in some random direction. No point in me going. We barley knew each other.

It's only one o'clock, I got probably another hour or two. I give up and bury my head in my pillow. It's no use thinking about it anymore. I hear the door open and close.  
"wh-" My wrists are grabbed and I'm flipped around before I'm able to ask who it is. Hidan presses his lips to mine and breaks away slightly "miss me"  
"back off" I try to keep serious but a blush covers my face. He's so close I can feel him breathing. He just smirks and kisses me again. I try to keep a hold of myself this time. He begs for entrance but I keep my lips together, he bites my bottom lip making me gasp. He explores my mouth, making me moan. I try to push him off but he grabs my wrists and pines them above my head. I gotta get him off me! He can't just have me whenever he feels like it like I'm some kind of sex toy! Then I hear the door open again…this can't be happening. Hidan's grip loosens a little. I pull my hands free and push him off me. There standing in the doorway is Deidara. I'm happy he seen it, it saves the whole break-up conversation. I just wish it wasn't with Hidan…or do I. He just stares at me. He doesn't look like he's going to cry, but in total shock. I wish he'd say something, this silence is killing me.  
"what's wrong with you blondy?" Hidan breaks that silence, now I wish it was quiet again. Nothing seems to be going my way "didn't get the message we were fucking last night"  
"shut your trap!" I yell at him. Liar!  
"Sasori" my attention goes back to Deidara, he's clutching his firsts "yo use to tell me how you wished you could be a better parent then your were" where is he going with this "the other night in the inn I toke a pill" a tear starts rolling down his cheek  
"I'm pregnant…with your child"


	6. Chapter 6

~Deidara's POV~

I clutch my fists tighter and tighter till my nails cut my skin and a warm, tiny river of blood streams slowly from my palms, drops landing too loudly in the silence on the wood floor.

"what" says Sasori.

"I said, I'm pregnant" I growl through locked teeth. I losing my grip and jaw. My mouths aren't exactly happy with the taste of blood.

"do you have a death wish!" he yells. I look up only to see him gritting his teeth. I run before he has a chance to tackle me.

I think I'm nearly on the other side of the base when I run into something…oh…god…

"Senpai? What are you doing?"

~Sasori's POV~

Just before I could pounce on the blonde idiot, Hidan pulls me down and pins me to the bed. I kick and scream at him to let me go but he just holds my arms down while I try to kick him, failing each time. I eventually stop. He's not going to let go. After my tantrum to murder the brat, I'm breathless.

"finished?" he asks and I nod while breathing heavily. The second he loosens his grip a little I nearly jump of the bed but he pulls me back down "calm down" he whispers in my ear slightly seductively. What the hell!?

"why are you even bothering?" I question

"I just don't want you to do anything crazy and get yourself hurt" he answers. I notice he's on top of me now, probably to hold the rest of me down, and his face is merely centimetres from mine. I hear his breath, calm and steady, and my heart quickens slightly.

"why would you care about what I do?"

"because I care" he's whispering again. My heart keeps going faster and faster every time he speaks.

"Hidan, I…I…" I know what I want to say but the words don't want to come out

"what is it?" he asks. I feel a blush warming across my face and I finally manage to say it, or at least something similar.

"I think I'm in love with you" I whisper but loud enough for him to hear. His pulls his face away from mine to check if I'm lying and I get a full look at his expression as well, shocked. I push my head up and smash my lips into his then after a few seconds I pull away from him "no" I say resting my head back on the bed "I'm sure of it" His cheeks turn a faint pink as I finally say it "I love you"

His grip loosens slightly and he lies down beside me.

"your lying" he says "nobody ever said they love me. Not even my own mother when she was still alive. Nobody loves me." he gets up to leave, before he gets to his feet I somehow manage to pull him back down.

I kiss him again, then pull my head just a few centimetres from his "I love you, and you better get used to it 'cause I'm never going to stop"

He smiles faintly "I love you too" he says and our lips lock.

~Deidara's POV~

"Senpai? What are you doing?" I hear the familiar voice and sirens ring in my head telling me to blow Tobi sky-high. I look up at him.

"what are you doing standing in the middle of the hallway?"

"Tobi just came out of his room" He says pointing to his door with a poorly made paper sign with a giant smiley face and in awful hand-writing 'Tobi's Room"'across it. So I did make it to the other side of the base. He pulls up my hands "what was Senpai doing?" The last few minutes run through my head and I'm on the brink of crying again "Did Senpai tell Sasori about Senpai's baby?" he already knows?! I'm thrown off the ledge and start to ball. I throw myself into Tobi's chest in a fail attempt to hide my tears, sending us both to the ground. He hugs my tightly telling me everything will be fine as I gradually soak his cloak in tears and I curse Sasori's name.

We sit on the floor for about fifteen minutes. I'm whimpering and coughing on my own tears, I'm also pretty sure all moisture that was in my body has soaked Tobi's cloak to the skin yet he continues to stroke my hair continuously and telling me it'll be fine. He is annoying as hell but I'm lucky to have him around right now. Maybe I should be grateful he calls me 'his Senpai'.

"senpai, we should get off the floor before someone walks by" he says and I nod into his chest. I pull myself up then help him. Rubbing the last of the tears away from my eyes ignoring the stinging in my cheeks. He hugs me again and I manage to pull my arms around him too. He pulls back a little and leans down to my eye level "Sasori will come to his senses soon Senpai" He pulls his mask off. He's looks like he's in his twenties and a white eye patch held in place by two strings, one across the top his head and another leading under his other eye. He kisses me briefly but passionately before pulling the mask back on "I promise" and he disappears down the hallway behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

~Deidara's POV~

The roof of my bedroom turns to a variety of red, yellow and orange as the sun sets outside my bedroom window. I'm one of the lucky few to have one and I'm grateful that I get to see this fleeting, natural, beautiful work of art every sun-rise and sun-set. "what have I gotten myself into" I mumble to myself admiring the colors "more importantly, what have I brought you into" I say in my head, placing my hand on my stomach but having to take it away again to stop my mouths from ripping the netting.

Someone knocks on the door then Tobi bounces in, he isn't wearing his cloak, I'm not surprised. "Tobi was wondering how Senpai is?" He asks. I prop myself onto my elbows to get a better look at him.

"I'm fine, Tobi" I tell him. I get the vibe that he's not happy and we're left in dead silence for a moment. He closes the door over then walks over to me, sitting on the end of the bed.

"are you sure?" he says normally and I'm some-how brought back to tears. He throws his arms around me and we are brought back to the scene of me being an emotional wreck and him trying to consol me. When I get control over my wailing he asks me to tell him what happened and I do so, explaining every last detail. The conclusion is: Sasori and Hidan are together and I'm pregnant with Sasori's child.

"Sasori must hate me, I'm such an Idio-" Tobi puts his hand across me mouth before I can say more

"I don't know Sasori like other people, but I know he is more likely to shrug it off and just go with it then hate you" He whispers sweetly. For a brief second I lose control of my body, rip the mask off his face and smash my lips into his, this time longer, deeper and even more passionate then before. I push my tongue into his mouth, exploring every part of it. His lips are soft and he tastes so sweat!

I pull myself away leaving a trail or saliva from his mouth to mine, his panting and blushing. I finally get a good look at him. I can only explain his mid-light-tan skin, dark eye and pale pink lips as unbelievably adorable and my face feels like it's on fire.

"…s-Senpai…?" he stutters. His voice has gone from it's usual high pitch to something like a man in his mid 20s.

"Sorry" I say, throwing myself back off him but he comes forward and kisses me.

"it's okay senpai" he whispers then kisses me again. Within seconds, our cloths are scattered all over my bedroom floor.

~6 months later~

"these costs are outrageous!" Kakuzu screamed examining the expected hospital and child costs "why the hell did you get pregnant!?". I sigh heavily

"I was in love with Sasori and I heard him saying to himself 'pity I will never have children'. I heard about the pill and boom, I was knocked up" I explain to him for the Buddha-knows-what time. "be happy I'm not going private. Besides, these are just expectations if the baby is born premature or has some sort of health issue, he or she could be born healthy and you won't have to spend a penny on the hospital"

"you better hope it is!" he yelled scrunching the paper in his hand

"eek! This is soo exciting!" Konan shrieked jumping up and down "the baby will be kawaii in a wittle Akatsuki cloak. I wonder what color hair it'll have? and it's eyes? Will they be tan or pale?" she continues ranting on and on and everybody loses interest. I look at the bluenette and nod every now and then so she thinks I'm listening.

"Konan. Shut. Up." Sasori says. I totally forgot he was sitting on the other end of the couch. Konan pouts then takes a seat in a dark brown arm-chair across from me.

"How have you been taking this Sasori?" she asks.

"taking what?"

"the idea of being a father"

"I don't exactly have a choice, Konan. I'm gonna have a son and thats that."

"daughter" I cut in

"son"

"daughter"

"son

"daughter, un!"

"does it really matter, it's still your baby" Konan breaks in. I turn to face her again and nod.

~Sasori's POV~

"does it really matter, it's still your baby" Konan breaks in, clearly worried by the sounds of it. "so, have you picked any names?"

"if it's a girl, She'll be called Katsu" Deidaras tells her "and if it's a boy, …um…something-ko"

"Doku" I tell him…again.

"Katsu? Doku? Why those names?" Konan asks

"because it's the name of my jutsu and I didn't wanna bother picking a fancy name for my daughter" Deidara explains "and I have no idea why Sasori wants Duku"

"Doku" I correct him, yet again "My name is means 'scorpion', Doku means 'poison'"

"how…interesting" Konan replies, obviously confused by the name choice. Kakuzu walks back into the room with a new, not-in-half-on-the-floor, clipboard

"I think I've figured out a new way we can afford this little bastard" he says, eyes glued to the sheets on the clipboard. Deidara and Konan glare him down, I groan and bury my head into the armrest of the couch. "Stop your complaining"

"I'm not complaining, I'm groaning, this is complaining. Why do we have to do this!? I'm tired! I have a headache!" I rant various complaints. Yes, childish but all true. Kakuzu woke me, Deidara and Konan, being the guardian, at about 3:30 this morning. Were all in Pyjama, I'm pretty sure if the coffee machine makes another serving it'll explode, its 6 in the morning and all this man is going on about is prices.

At about 7:30 I'm fed up. Just when I'm about to walk out of the room.

"where are you going?!" I hear Kakuzu yell after me

"bed. Talk to me when I'm awake" I answer walking out. I hear him cursing my name, calling me lazy, irresponsible, asshole and anything else along those lings but I'm too tired to care in the slightest. I walk slowly and quietly to bed in order not to wake Hidan. I get in next to him and fall back asleep to the sound of his steady breathing.

~Hidan's POV~

I reach over Sasori and knock the alarm off. It's weird for me to wake up around nine, even weirder for Sasori to still be asleep. I didn't want to move in-case I woke him, so I just watched him sleep since it is a rare sight.

Ever since I met him, he's all I ever wanted. I'm never going to leave him as long as I live. The sun glowed orange through the curtains. Sasori sleeps quietly, you can't even hear him breath.

I got up, successfully not waking him, put on my black pants and went to the kitchen. Everybody seems surprised to see me up so early.

"what in the world convinced you to get up at nine-thirty?" Kisame asks, looking confused.

"what's it to ya, bastard"

"we usually don't see you till about dinner time" Zetsu's white side adds "something bite you" says his black side

"I just got fucking up, problem?"

"no" Kisame and Zetsu reply at the same time

I just grab a cup of coffee, sit on the couch nearly making tobi spill his cereal. I just grab the bowl and dump it on his head for the hell of it. I grab the remote off uchiha and flip through the channels while the blind fucker glares at me.

~Deidara's POV~

Oh joy! Hidan is up early. I glare at him from behind, mentally digging holes into his back.

"come on" Konan pulls on my arm. She leads me into the garage. "how about I drive"

"I'm not that feeble, Konan" I moan.

"I don't mind. we wouldn't want anything to happen to the little one" she sings, patting my swollen belly, that's slightly too big for only 6 months.

"more like big one" I addm getting into the passenger seat "you remember the doctor said there was only one in here, right?"

"yep, one healthy baby". All conversation is drowned out by the van radio for the rest of the drive.

"how about this" Konan says holding up a pair of grey tracksuit pants "there's no pink or girly colors"

"fine" I sigh "can we just get out of here. We have a cot, high chair, bouncer, play pen and all those other things you need with a baby. If we need anything else we can just pick it up later"

"I just wanna make sure your comfortable"

"do I look comfortable" I growl through my teeth. I hate baby shopping and it's bad enough she wants to buy me cloths. She just insisted on it, and French plaiting my hair…I can't believe it. I actually know the stupid name.

"that's because your top is to tight. Lets pick you up some"

"god women! Let me keep some of my man-hood!" I yell before I realize what I just said. We hurry to check outs and many people are still staring when were leavening.

I pull the plait out and tie my hair at the end, like I did when I was younger. Just when I think I'm in the clear, she brings me to another store. We pick up a few large t-shirts and head home. The only reason I do this is because if I didn't come with her, she'd have me wearing flowers or something along those lines.

We end up in some fast food restaurant because, yet again, the baby. Konan has me sticking to some fancy eating schedule. She tells me when to eat and what to eat, but that doesn't stop me from having a second lunch. Luckily when were in public, she doesn't make a show. She rants about this and that. Seems all she does lately is talk. I half listen while eating, but I nearly choke on my burger when she asks me "how's your relationship with Sasori since the pregnancy?"

"were fine" I answer, whipping ketchup from my mouth on my sleeve "were not together but he says he'll be there for the kid"

"so there's no hard feelings between you two?" she asks, I shake my head no "pitty. You were so cute together. I really thought…it was meant to be, ya know". I sit back in my chair. That's exactly what I use to think.

~Sasori's POV~

The sun rays hit my eyes through a crack between the curtains. I pull the covers above my head as if to block them but I know one thing. When I'm awake, I'm awake. I slept through the alarm since it's now 2 pm. Hidan must've knocked it off. Then I realize he's not there. Either he was called on a mission or something bad has happened. I start to worry then remember he's an immortal masochist so I just lay back down.

Being with Hidan isn't exactly like what I expected. I thought I had a death wish, that he'd have me black and blue but he's so gentle and nice to me. When were around other people he acts like the same old hidan but when were alone, he's…loving. I feel like I can let my guard down with him. He makes that gap of emptiness go away. There is one thing I was right about though, he's a total sex monster. According to him, he's horny 'cause I'm cute as fuck.

(WARNING! NEXT PART IS A LEMON! DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!)

I keep my head buried when I hear the door open and close.

"only me" says hidan

"how can I be sure?" I say, peeping over the covers and he smirks. He crawls up from the bottom of the bed till his lips meet mine. He kisses down to my neck. I gasp slightly when I feel his teeth bury into my flesh and sucks on the small wound. He kisses me again and asks for entrance but I refuse, but he bites down on my lower lip making me gasp again and he gets what he wants. He tastes like blood, exploring every inch of my mouth as he grinds his hips against mine. His hands slips under my boxers and he rubs my entrance. ""P-please. F- AH! Fuck me!" I beg.

"mm..no" he says. He hungrily licks every part of my body. I'm moaning like crazy.

"h-Hidan! AH! P-please! I need you!" I continue to beg "please. I can't take all this fucking teasing!" he chuckles. He pulls off his own pants then my boxers, throwing them into some unknown part of the room before entering me.

I moan and scream with the pleasure as he thrusts his length into me, gradually going harder and faster. He continues to lick my chest and neck. I'm on the edge but hold back. It gets harder and harder then he sucks my sweat spot and with that burst of pleasure I cum, yelling his name. it's not long till he's satisfied and we lay on the bed, panting.

"that…was great" he says through heavy breathing. He kisses my cheek. "I'll shower first". not even bothering to put his pants on, he leaves for the bathroom. I laugh into my pillow when I hear Kakuzu yell at him.

Staring into the mirror I no longer see the depressed person I was six and a half months ago. I see me, Sasori of The Red Sand. I don't know what it is about Hidan but there's just something about him that feels so right. I never thought Hidan would be the one I love.


	8. Chapter 8 Final chapter

~Deidara's POV~

"are you sure your doing that right?" I ask Sasori, looking over what was meant to be a cot for our child but looked more like a large shelf "I don't think the baby can sleep in that".

"I'm sorry. Who is the one putting it together?" he groens "stop being a nuisance and hand me the turning key"

"the what?"

"the small bent hexagon metal pole!" he yells at me. "it's on the dresser" I just sigh and hand it to him.

I really wanted to help but Konan, Sasori and Leader had forbid me from doing any work. Any at all. Even if I'm hungry I have to get another member to make me something because Konan thinks the kitchen would be to much of a hazard. Leader even toke away my clay so I have nothing to do but sit around and be pregnant.

While Sasori continues with the cot I look over the room, seeing how much has been done in a short time. Luckily there was a spare room next to mine so leader let us take it for the child. Everyone had fun cooing over baby pictures and finding things we thought we lost. The room had been painted cream and now had a cot, dresser, changing mat and toy box. All bought from second hand stores because Kakuzu is so cheap. Kisame walks in without knocking

"Kakuzu and Hidan captured the eight-tails so Pein is taking everyone out for dinner"

"you mean Konan doesn't wanna cook and that was the only reason he could think of to tell people without openly admitting that he's the women's slave" Sasori comments. I ignore their conversation and head to the sitting room.

The van pulled to a sharp stop. I recognize the restaurant on sight. "The Abura de Ageta Raibu" I mumble the name. Tobi drags me into the restaurant. As usual the place is rather empty so we were seated and served within seconds of stepping through the door. I'm somewhat trapped in my head. Tobi orders for me so I remain in my daze. Everything seems blurry, then I remember why this restaurant is suddenly bothering me.

It's where Sasori took me on our first date-

I thought it was weird, Danna asking me out to dinner, but I really like him so there was no way I was going to say no. The dirt track looked like it hadn't been used in ages with the grass, weeds and the odd daisy growing in the middle of it.

"Danna, please tell me where your taking me" I say for the third time in the last ten minutes. I didn't recognize where we were going…at all. It looked like a normal part of the forest so I was curious since I had never been down this way.

"it's not much further, you can practically see it" he replied sounding some what happy, probably silently laughing at me, "if you looked straight ahead instead of around, that is" I looked down the road and there was a gap in the forestry. A sign that obviously needed to be repainted read 'The Abura de Ageta Raibu'. The restaurant didn't look like much from the outside. Just looked like a normal small wooden building. Inside wasn't much to brag about either. Japanese tables and chairs with basic table wear, lighting and a few cherry blossoms delicately painted on the cream walls. The food was pretty good though, so was the service. We talked almost non-stop about everything. The akatsuki, art, our pasts, certain akatsuki members. Danna seemly wanted to know more about me, my past, my hopes, my personality. When I talked about myself he listened, smiling. I never met any other person who wanted to know so much about me. He didn't talk much about himself though, probably too painful.

I brush my hair before tying it in a low pony-tail for bed. Danna seems nicer when he's on his own with me. I hear a knock on the door. Dropping the brush on my bed I walk over to the door.

"who i-?" I ask while opening the door but cut off when Sasori kisses me. I feel my face heat up rapidly. He pulls away

"I forgot to give that to you earlier, good night Deidara" with that he goes back into his room across from mine and I'm left speechless. My face must've been pure red because that's how hot it felt. I slowly began to smile to myself and closed the door. I knew it from the second I laid eyes on the red head. Danna is perfect for me.-

That day and many other memories come flooding in. My eyes drift over to where Sasori and Hidan are sitting. Hidan kisses Sasori on the cheek and I feel slightly overwhelmed. I walk as calmly as I can into the men's bathroom encase I start to cry.

~Sasori's POV~

I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy here since it was where I had taken Deidara so many times that I actually knew the menu better then my parents names. I knew what on the menu Deidara liked and didn't like, I knew what waiters were serving on each day of the week, I even knew the tables we sat at the most. The awkward meal passed quietly and soon enough we were back at the hide-out. I flopped out on the bed, head semi-burried into the pillow.

"are you feeling ok?" Hidan asks, sitting on the side of the bed, actually sounding worried for once.

"yeah, just tired" I mumble then roll over. Hidan shuts off the lights and climbs in next to me. After a short while I feel his arm wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He snuggles his head into the back of my neck and we fall asleep like that.

~2 months later~

"of course it has to be a pre-mature birth!" I hear kakuzu complain for the jashin-knows-what time, pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting room. "and another thing!" he says then turns and points at me "shouldn't you be in there with him?!"

"Konan wanted to go in with Deidara. Deidara said he'd chop my head off if I went near him in the car and-" I stop mid sentence, walk over to the door of the waiting room. I open it just a crack and Deidara's screams fill the room "there's no way I'm gonna be in the same room as a screaming blond" and with that I close the door again, somewhat muffeling the screams. I sit back down and Kakuzu continues to pace.

About an hour later Konan comes into the room, mine, Kakuzu's and Pein's -who was smart enough to sit in the corner as far away from the fumming Kakuzu as possiby and keep his mouth shut- attention go straight to her. Her expression was pure glee, but not in a good way. it was kind of...evil

"how did it go?" Pein finally spoke. Konan kept silent but continued wearing a large grin and motioned for us to follow her. She brought us down to Deidara's room. One look at the buddles of blankets in his arms and I knew exactly why Konan's grin struck me as evil.

"t-t-t-t-t-t-t-" Kakuzu continued to stammer. you could nearly see the calculations in his head getting bigger and bigger.

"Twins!" Konan shouted out, full of cruel joy. Kakuzu passed out, falling backwards, nearly crushing Pein in the process. ha! the 'god' nearly got crushed by the money grabber!

~Some time later, Deidara's POV~

wah! wahh!

"Shh shh, it's ok, daddy's hear"

I'm exhausted, but I managed to open my eye enough to see Sasori gently bouncing a bundle of pink blankets, a pale hand holding on to his pinkie. Katsu, the little diva as I prefer since she thinks it's funny to keep crying, obviously woke up again. My eyes drifted to Doku, or rather the blue bundle of blankets since their both so tiny. Sasori's chuckle brough me back to the two.

"look at you. Practically mini female me...despite the blue eyes, but we'll blame your mother" I'm a boy! just because I gave birth doesn't mean I'm not a father!(4TH WALL BROKEN: sorry dei, it actually does make you the mother. 4TH WALL REPAIRED)"and your brother is as bald as an eagle" I still don't get that saying. Pein made that joke early, i recall, we had some good laughs over it. I close my eyes and listen to Sasori's aimless talking to Katsu. "your my little girl katsu...my little princess..." I hear some muffling that is Sasori putting the settled diva back in her bed "...and your my little prince..." obviously meant for Doku "your lives won't be normal...laws of science were broken just so you could be born...I'll make sure your safe...I'll protect...even when I'm not here, I'll be looking after you in some little way..." I had to use all my strenth not to laugh at how cheesy that whole thing sounded. I have to admit though, it's nice to think theirs a heart in that hard shell...only Sasori could be so confusing...only him.

**OMFG! This ending is so fucking cheesy, you could feed it to a mouse -_-'' I didn't mean for it to end like this but it sort-of turned out this way...**

**thank you too all those who read. I decided against doing a sequal about the twins because I've lost interest in Naruto...not entirely, i still like the anime...I'm just not into the Fandom part that much anymore...yeah.**

**Thanks to those who read, each and everyone was very important to me :)**


End file.
